


A warm skating rink

by mayusuki



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: Akechi is trying to have a peaceful day with his boyfriend and his friends, only to have his hand fractured.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	A warm skating rink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Aiden, who asked for Shuake Ice skating. I really hope you like it! Some bad things happened these days but I did my best! ♥ Have a Merry Chirstmas!  
> As always, forgive me for my english hehe

It was near christmas so one of the best things to do would of course go to the skating rink. Ann and Ryuji had the idea and Yusuke agreed. Goro was a bit excited, because even him would love to have the christmas warm feeling (or in this case, cold). Akira smiled and nodded, also agreeing.

Goro discovered one thing this day. That he never asks what Akira is able to do. In his mind, his boyfriend can really do anything. Now that he sees it, it's not something healthy to think about another person, but he couldn't help it. Even more when he had a ridiculous amount of envy back then.  
Anyway, he discovered that when they went to the ring and the first thing Akira did was to hold in his arm, like his life depended on that, while slipping on ice like a cartoon character.  
Goro almost fell backwards with him, but he did an almost professional twist, holding Ren’s waist.

“What was that?” his voice was a little loud, but not to suppress, it had a worried and a little annoying feeling in it. Almost everything Goro says have an annoying feeling.  
“Me… Skating?” only Akira could do a poker face while saying such a stupid thing.   
“That isn't skating in a million years.”  
Akira shruded. Goro facepalmed.  
“Why didn't you told us you cant skate?” Akira was still holding his arms with both of his ones. Very strongly. It made Akechi flush a little.  
“Forgot.”  
“You forgot, while this was all we were talking?”  
“Yep.” He even have the courage to admit that, while looking at his eyes. Certainly, Goro is the only one who can deal with this boy.   
Like Akira, who can also read him like a open book, even Goro's sarcasm.  
“Ok, and how do you plan on skating with us? Everyone did many turns already.”  
“You can hold me, or even carry me? Piggy Ride or bride style?”  
“...I was gonna say that I can teach you, but forget that.” He almost leaves Akira (he would never leave his hand for real). “No! No, Goro, can you please teach me?”  
He laughed. “Of course I can teach you. That was my plan anyway.”  
“Meanie.”   
“Stop pouting. Now, hold both of my hands when I leave you.”  
“Wait, wait. Goro, no!”  
Akira almost panicked, scared of falling on the ice, but Akechi fastly held his hands, in a way that both had their arms stretched out. Akira, standing without any trace of Joker’s grace. And Goro, standing straight.  
The older one had soft and gentle eyes, the kind reserved only for the other.   
“Now, try to copy my posture.”  
Akira nodded and tried to, while Goro was teaching him why he had to make his legs bend a little, to only look straight and balance himself with the body.  
“Can we start skating?” He said kindly.  
“Hm… No, I’m not ready, Goro.”  
“Don’t worry, you won’t be alone.”  
They both looked at each other when Goro said it. It’s an expression they say a lot between themselves, for many reasons. With everything that happened to them, sometimes all they needed was this expression said with all their love and a very tight hug. Completed with a shoulder to cry.  
They just smiled, knowing the light heavyweight that it has.  
“Ok, lets go.”  
“You will have to be my eyes, since for now I’m skating backwards.”  
Akira silently laughed. “Always.”  
Goro love that laugh.

They were slow but soon met Ann and Ryuji, who from a certain way, were disputing who is better. They were almost falling but keep insisting on it, making Akira and Goro laugh.  
Ryuji asked them, but neither could answer.  
“Of course is me, you look like Bambi, in roller coasters, Ryuji.”  
“Yeah? And you look like… My grandma in roller coasters.”  
Ann stopped. “Really? Really, Ryuji? You lost only for saying that.”

Akira couldn't stop laughing.   
But because of that, he didn't see the security bar in time and screamed. “Goro, watch out!”  
“What?!”  
Goro could stop in time, but not Yusuke, who went there to talk with them. The three turned into a ball of ex phantom thieves and ice.  
Yusuke was the first to get up, holding in the bar, while Akira was on top of Goro, who thankfully didn't hit his head on the ice.  
“Well, this certainly isn't beautiful.”  
Yusuke said, while helping his friends to untwine.  
Akira was about to hold on the security bar, but while Yusuke was helping Goro, he chooses his boyfriend’s shoulder instead, and put both his hands there.  
Akechi lost a little of balance, but just looked at him, holding his waist. Akira blushed.  
“Yusuke, you knew Akira couldn’t skate? And we all still went?”  
“No, of course I didn’t. Not only he can’t skate, but this is the complete opposite of his graceful movements as Joker.”  
“Yeah, Yusuke, you don’t tell.” Akira said, but with a tint of a joke in it.  
“Want me to help?”  
“Oh, it would be ni…”  
“No! I know everyone knows how to skate, but let me learn.”  
Yusuke looked at Akechi and Akira, like he observed something, nodded and went away, smiling.  
“What it meant?”  
“Seriously, Goro?”  
Soon, he did the same expression as Yusuke. And blushed again.  
“Ah, ah… Of course, it can be a nice… date. Ok, I will teach you.”  
Akira laughed of Goro, who was looking at everything but him.  
“But you have to look at me.”  
“I’m the teacher and I say what we do.”  
He held Akira’s hands again, feeling the warmth behind the gloves, and they continued.

After a while, Akechi felt like Akira could do it alone and asked him. He also thought that. He was sad without Goro’s hands holding his, so he held one again.  
Akechi pretended he hadn't noticed, but Akira could see the blush in his cheeks again. He had it too. The snow was shining in this time when the Sun was on top of the sky. Falling in his hair and making his strawberry-ish gradient eyes shine too. He didn't know when he got so cheesy, being so happy by only looking at the person he loved. He wondered if Goro was feeling the same, when he felt eyes on him, while looking straight.  
“I can see the snow in your hair.”  
Akira looked up to Goro (he was only two centimetres taller, but still tall). “Hm?”  
Goro was serious, but his eyes were warm, a feeling did this.  
“Is easy to see the snow in your hair and eyes, they are dark.” He smiled. “And I’m glad we went.”  
Now Akira was sure that himself was blushing like a strawberry.  
“Me too. Even if you had to teach me?”  
“Yeah. I don’t care. Mostly, I’m happy to help you.”  
They both smiled at each other, while Akira tucked a strand of his boyfriend's hair behind his ear.

“Hey guys! Let’s skate together if Akira is ready!” Ann yelled for the entire rink to listen.  
“You are ready?”  
“I think so.”  
They went to the others, and started joking about what happened with the three, or that Ryuji hugged the instructor.

Goro could even show his skills, while his friends clapped and Akira screamed proudly. But when the latter went to him in full speed, Goro could only look in panic, while Akira started to slip but held Goro's scarf (that was neatly put in his coat) and made Akechi fall again. But this time, he hugged Akira with one hand, and his butt and the other hand were the only shock absorbers.

Akira, Goro and their friends spent one of their december days before Christmas, on the hospital.   
“Goro… I said I’m sorry..” Akira was hugging his boyfriend, who, fortunately, only got his hand a little fractured on the fall. He only rolled his eyes. “And I said I forgive you, Akira.” He was hugging back with his other hand.  
“But I am really sorry.”  
“Is out of character for you to talk so much.”  
Akira looked at his eyes. “But is also out of character for me to hurt you.”  
“You didn't hurt me, I’m fine already.” He received a glare. “Ok, maybe not. But it wasn't your fault.”  
“Forgive me… I will make you a hot cocoa because I know you don’t really like pure coffee.”  
“Akira, you are annoying, you know that, right?” He always said these things, but with a tender feeling. Akira knew it was his way of distraction from his blushy face.  
“Then one cocoa for you when we got to Leblanc.”  
“...With marshmellows.”  
Akechi Goro couldn’t be happier even with his hand like that. He had the most wonderful person at his side, packed in a warm jacket, kissing him and smiling. Making the start of Christmas perfect already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you can, please leave kudos and comments? I would be very happy :D


End file.
